What life has made me
by echofinley
Summary: What if Regina didn't tell Rumpelstiltskin that Belle died, instead she sent her to break his heart? "So instead of telling him of your demise you're going to break his heart. The only thing worse than your death would be your rejection." Belle's heart lurched, so this was her plan. Takes place in Enchanted Forest. On Hiatus, sorry
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, hope you enjoy and please review

Disclaimer : I don't own once upon a time or the characters, though I wish I did!:)

Belle didn't know exactly how long she had been in here. She guessed a few weeks judging by the tiny light that came in from a high window in the tower. That, and the tray of food that was placed in her cell every morning. It was usually water and a small bowl of brown stew. She heard foots steps alerting her that another guard was here to bring her her morning meal. Like every other morning, a black guard came in and set down the tray before wordlessly leaving, locking the door once more behind him. She got up from her sitting position and looked at the cup of water. It was dark and didn't look that appealing but she drank it anyways, coughing after she took a swig. She looked at the contents of the bowl and tried to take a spoonful or two before returning to her usual position, tucking herself in a corner of the small room. She had her hands clasped around her legs, pulling them as close to her body as she could. Her chin rested on her knees, her long tangled mess of hair falling around her body. Belle shivered in her dark and damp cell. She rubbed her legs trying to warm herself up. Even the dark castle had better cells then this. A year ago, if someone told her she would be an expert on dungeons and cells, she wouldn't have believed them.

There was the noise of shuffling feet coming from outside her door. She inhaled quickly and her body stiffened. They could only be one reason for that many guards to come to this part of the castle; the Evil Queen was going to pay her a visit. For the first few weeks of Belle's imprisonment the queen sent in men to try to get information from her. They kept asking about a dagger and anything that she knew about the Dark One but she wouldn't tell them and she didn't know anything about a dagger. Once they realized she couldn't help them they stopped coming, even the queen hadn't been to her cell in two weeks.

She heard the door unlocking and the queen strolled in, motioning for the guards to close the door behind her. Belle stood up and flatten herself to the wall. She tried to get as far as way from her captor as she could in her small cell. The queen didn't say anything for a while, only giving her a cruel smile.

"Ahh the little maid," Regina finally purred as she circled the room. Her black high heels clicked against the hard floor, and the dark train of her cape swished as it was dragged across the floor. "The woman who captivated the Dark one." She stared at her distastefully. "I don't know what he saw in you, but I guess whatever that was he didn't want it. That's why he threw you out, at the mercy of me." Regina said with a wide smile. Belle's face hardened against Regina's harsh words. She tried her best to not let Regina see how her words were effecting her.

"Are you here to kill me?" She said getting right to the bottom question.

"To kill you?" she looked at her with feigned surprise. "Why would I do that? No, no this is a glorious opportunity for me." Belle hid her agitation and her curiosity with a blank face, although she greatly wondered what the queen meant. "Yes, killing you would be easy, but I have a better idea. One that takes care of Rumpelstiltskin. Then I guess I will probably have to kill you or maybe not, I guess it depends." Belle didn't ask _depends on what? _Belle let her continue. "I was originally going to tell him an elaborate story about you death." She smirked. "Would you like to hear it? It is quite the tale." She looked at Belle looking for an answer but she got only silence and a cold look. The evil Queen frowned. "Well I tell you anyways," Belle held her breath afraid of the inventiveness of the Queen. "The rejected little maid ran back to her daddy's castle seeking safety and refuge at home." Belle waited for the downfall, she was sure the Queen wasn't going to tell Rumpelstiltskin a happy story how woodland creatures and fairies guided her to her father's castle, and then they lived happily ever after. "But," the Queen continued with false sadness. "Her father scorned her, not wanting to have a daughter tainted by the Dark one. He shut her up in a tower and sent in clerics to cleanse her."

"They were so cruel to you that your little, weak and pathetic self jumped off the tower in despair to your death." She smiled wickedly

"No," she said firmly. "My father would never do that to me. He would never cause me to, to… "

Regina chuckled, "Yes like he would never let his only daughter go with the vilest beast in the enchanted forest." Belle opened her mouth but no words came out all she could do was shake her head no. Regina raised her eyebrows.

"You know I was much like you when I was younger," Belled highly doubted that but she was too in shock to bring up that argument to the queen. "I thought like you, that there was good in everyone. But there are people in this world who just don't. Do you know what my own mother did?" Regina asked her with fake laughter. Belle had no clue and she slightly shook her head no. "She ripped the heart out of the man I loved, right in front of me. I wept next to his body as he laid there lifeless and stared into my mother's eyes. You know what I found? Nothing. No emotion. No goodness." She stopped. Belle couldn't believe it who could do that to their own daughter. She remembered her own mother who sacrificed her life for Belle. She had loved her mother, her mom was a great listener and always made time to spend with Belle instead of sending her with nannies or servants. Losing her mom had been so hard for her, she loved her father a lot but her mom had always understood her better. She took after her mother a lot, her sense of adventure, her determination, and love for a good story. All she had left of her was a necklace which Regina had taken when she through her in this cell. Her mom was wonderful and she couldn't imagine her doing anything like what Regina's mom did. "Most people aren't good. I met the dark one shortly after, he gave me magic. He gave me power. You think you know him, you don't dearie." She said mimicking his voice. Regina took long strides towards Belle. Regina towered over Belle's short frame.

"You haven't seen him at his darkest." She said knowingly. "There is no good in him."

"I believe that there is. I might not have seen him at his darkest but I have seen the good and light in him. He is someone worth fighting for. There might still be good in you. I believe that evil isn't born it's made." Regina laughed bitterly.

"This is who my cruel and dark life has made me." She yelled. She took long breath and glared at Belle. Belle saw her raw anger and from that moment on Belle felt sad for her and what she had become. She honestly didn't know if Regina could change. She realized she had lived a sheltered life back at her father's castle. She read many books but they never told her about such great darkness and pain in this world. She also realized she was really fortunate to have and such a safe and wonderful childhood. Something Regina didn't seem to have.

"So instead of telling him of your demise you're going to break his heart. The only thing worse than your death would be your rejection." Belle's heart lurched, so this was her plan.

"I won't do it." She said defiantly, shaking her head.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," she snickered. Belle stared at her, clenching her jaw.

"If you take my heart or cast a spell on me he'll know."

"Don't you think I know that? Last time I checked I was the one with magic," she snapped. She then produced with magic a clear vial with a dark blue liquid in it. "This is what is going to make you do it. I'm afraid dear I'm not here to kill you because I already did. You did drink your water didn't you?" It dawned on Belle and she grabbed her stomach, she had drank poison. Regina walked over to her tray and picked up the cup. She peered inside." Ahh I see you did. So here it is. I was pretty particular about the poison. I made it myself, mixing a few thing I've collected." Regina said smugly quite proud with herself. "Anyways this is the only antidote, and before you think about it magic can't cure it. I made sure of it, with the help of some unwilling test subjects. So now to the details. You go to the Dark castle, tell Rumpelstiltskin you don't love him, it will crush him. Then after if he doesn't kill you, which I'll admit he probably won't, you'll come back here and I'll give you the antidote."

"What about after that? What will you do with me then?" Doubting that Regina would let her go free after what she wanted her to do. Regina would know what she would probably run back to Rumpelstiltskin.

"I won't kill you if that's what you thinking. I'm sure we can think of something." She paused, deliberating. "If you want more incentive I'm sure we can think of one." She again thought and then came up with an idea. "How about your father?"

Belle looked at her extremely worried but didn't say anything. Belle stayed like that for a half-second trying to process it all. If she didn't do it not only would she die but her father would die, but if she did do it her father might live and so might she if Regina let her. She felt like that was her only option, but she hated what she was going to do, hated that she would have to break Rumpelstiltskin's heart, and right now she _strongly disliked_ Regina.

"So what's it going to be?" Belle only nodded.

"Great." Regina smiled, taking her slight nod as a yes.

"So all I have to do is go there and talk to him?"

"All you have to do." Belle again nodded but started thinking. She couldn't just pop into the dark castle and say _Rumple I don't like you _and walk out.

"Well I need a reason to be there."

"Your problem not mine." She guess she was going to have to think of something herself. "But you can't go like that," Regina indicated at her skinny and scarred body. She made another vial with green liquid appear. She pushed it out to Belle, who looked at it warily. Regina rolled her eyes, "it's not poison. It's a health potion. You'll go back to how you were, the scars were disappear and you won't look so scrawny. It only last for 48 hours so don't take it now." She then walked over to the door and knocked, signaling for a guard to come in. "this is the dress you have to wear." She brought an elegant dark blue dress. Belle thought it looked very uncomfortable. "I have a carriage that looks like one of your father's. You'll have to look like the lady that you were." Regina finished. She strolled to the door and then looked over her shoulder. "You look terrible," and with a flick of her wrist Belle's hair was in perfect curls with some pieces pulled back. Light makeup was also applied to her cheeks and above her eyes. "You have ten minutes I'll send someone to help with the corset, and to bring you out to the carriage." With that she walked out and slammed the door. Belle help up the huge dress. Couple of minutes later a young girl came up and helped her, but she didn't talk or make eye contact. Later the door opened again and three guards took her down the long stairway and outside to wear the carriage was waiting. Regina was right that the carriage looked like the ones at her old home. Even Belle who grew up riding to and fro places in them couldn't tell the difference. A man who she figured was one of Regina's guards helped her in the carriage, and then took his place as the driver. Two other men followed on horses. As the carriage took off she saw Regina siting her in the castle with her usual smirk waiting for Belle to destroy her old master.

It was taking quite a while to reach the Dark Castle. Belle had fallen asleep during the trip. She woke up when a guard opened her door. They had reached the Dark Castle, it was only a little walk to the front door. The guards stayed back while she walked alone to face the Dark One. She had a hard time in her dress, she wished she had the blue one rumple had given her. She finally reached the doors, she looked back and saw the guards and the carriage waiting for her return. She took a deep breath and opened the huge doors, cringing at the slight creak. She slipped through and looked around the great room. Her eyes searched the room until they rested on the empty spinning wheel. She remembered when he spat in her face. _ No one could ever love me. _ Her eyes had pleaded with him to believe her, to just believe that she could and did love him with all her heart. She loved how much he had changed from the time she arrived at the dark castle, the man who locked her in the dungeon for weeks while she cried every night at the loss of her family and friends. At first he would leave notes telling her to what to clean that day but later on he would write notes telling her to meet him in the garden or in the library for tea, where they would talk for way longer than they planned. She loved how he would be nice to her and do little thing like using magic to clean parts of the castle or .she loved that he left her books, that he thought she would like, around the places she cleaned in the castle but she loved more the man they came from. Not a monster or a beast. Like he was so widely thought of and called. She thought from the time she spent there and the number of times she told him he wasn't a monster he might have started to believe her.

It was weird for her to be back there she found herself staring at every corner and window sill she cleaned. The places on the table where she set different plates of food. She was still in sort of a daze when Rumpelstiltskin's magic disappeared around him he appeared in the great room. He stumbled shocked that she was here in his castle.

"Belle." She closed her eyes and braced herself to play the part. "You're here. You came back," she spun around to find Rumpelstiltskin staring at her with awe and disbelief. "Oh Belle," the way he said her name made her heart melt. He quickly took long strides to reach her. He didn't exactly smile but his eyes were bright and happy. He reached out his hand to her face, but stopped before touching her skin. "I'm so sorry, I thought I lost you," he looked heartbroken at the thought, and because of that Belle really was heartbroken. She wanted to tell him that he hadn't. That she was here now, and that she would stay with him forever like they agreed, but Belle couldn't. He opened his mouth about to say more, but she had to stop him. If she didn't she would break down crying. She put both her hands up.

"Stop," she said harshly. At first he looked shocked, but then he but his hands together behind his back and waited for her to continue. She closed her eyes trying to steady her breathing. She went to grab her mother's necklace like she usually did when she was sad but touched her bare neck. When she finally opened them she saw a concerned look on Rumpelstiltskin's face. She steeled her mind and went back to the tortuous plan that the queen was making her do.

"I didn't come back to you. You told me to go and I will as soon as I grab my things, I left in a rush just forgot some things." She knew it was a lame excuse but it would do.

"Belle I know I let you go but that was a mistake, I promise I won't ever do it again. Please just stay."

He sounded so shattered and depressed. He was offering the thing she wanted most, a chance to be back with him. This was the worst thing she had ever had to do.

"I'm not staying you released me from our deal and I'm back with my father who missed me every single second. So unless you're going to threaten me or my family or friends I'm just going to collect my things and leave." Rumpelstiltskin stood shock, his face was ashen.

"Belle I would never," he faltered off.

"Really, I've heard the stories Rumple- Rumpelstiltskin." She slipped.

"Never to you Belle. Please stay I, I don't want you to leave again. Thought you. The kis-." here it goes she thought.

"You thought I loved you." She finished his thought, but in a harsh tone. "There's more than one way to break a curse. I don't love you. You're nothing but a beast a monster who ripped a young girl from her father." He was used to being called a monster but not from Belle.

"Why are you saying this?" her looked at with wide eyes and whispered.

"Because it's true." She thought her might get mad but he didn't. He seemed to accept that answer, but was completely broke because while he always believed he was a beast, for a while, while Belle stayed he started to think maybe he wasn't. He hung his head. Part of him wanted to make her stay but he wouldn't.

"I'll just go grab my stuff,"

"Don't bother," he said quietly, and they appeared on a heap on the table. She was about to walk out when he spoke up "What about all the time we had in the castle. Our lunches in the garden, or when we read in the library after dinner." She remembered those times too. She had fallen in love with him over those times.  
>"You know what I remember working all day till my whole body ached," that had only lasted a few days before he realized what all the work was doing to her and lightened up her work load. "Sleeping in the cold dudgeon, away from everyone I had ever known, thinking I was never going to see them again remember crying myself to sleep every night." He looked at her with so much regret and sadness. She walked towards him, and he held his breath, but she only turned to grab her things from the table.<p>

She slowly turned around ready to walk out of there her knees were about to buckle. She didn't know if it was because of the poison or the amount of stress and anguish she was being put through. She just took deep breaths and put one foot in front of the other. She was halfway to the door when Rumpelstiltskin raised his bowed head.

"Belle where's your necklace?" he said unevenly.

"What?" she responded at the unexpected question? He looked at her and repeated the question more steadily. Her mind raced she was so overwhelmed she couldn't think properly. She had a hundred different excuses in her head but couldn't formulate one.

"I, I lost it." She stumbled.

"Belle that was your mother's necklace. You never took it off even when you were cleaning the dirtiest places in the castle. There's no way you could have lost it."

"Well I did." He didn't seem to except the answer like he wanted to protest, but he didn't. But by the look on his face she knew it wasn't sitting well with him. He looked like when he was making a plan, with thousands of ideas swirling around in his head. She turned around again but at a faster pace. Belle placed her hand on the door pushing it open. She wondered if she could make herself just walk out of there not knowing the reproductions of her actions. There was a part of her that wanted to stay, but she thought about her father and Regina. She put a foot outside where the sun was shining, such a contrast to the darkness and dismalness of inside the castle where a lonely man sat broken hearting.

_Hi everyone, I know this isn't a happy ending so I was wondering if you wanted me to continue writing and make it a happy ending or just leave it like this The choice is up to you. So thanks everyone for reading, and please review on what you want and what you thought of it (please don't be too harsh). Thank you again. Hope you liked it._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody. I was so surprised that people actually read this. So that was awesome getting reviews and follows and favorites. So thank you everyone! So here's the next chapter. I'm going to try to update every week. It might be hard with school and stuff, but I will definitely try if people want to continue to read it. Thank you again, and tell me what you think about the new chapter.:)

**Disclaimer: I don't own once upon a time or the characters. (but if anyone wants to buy me it for Christmas that would be awesome)**

She denied what she knew she should do and looked back, and like Orpheus when he looked back at his wife, when he was trying to escape the underworld, she saw her love dying. It hurt her so much, she ran out pushing the doors wide open. Her feet and the hem of her dress hit the dirt path. She was almost to the carriage when she had to stop. A wave of nausea and pain go through her body. The health potion that she took during the trip here had somewhat counteracted the poison plaguing her body but not now. It was wearing off from the inside out. She still looked normal but her organs and blood were becoming more and more infected. She was dying but so was he.

Her mom had taught her a lot of things, but the last thing Belle learned from her was that for the ones you love your willing to do anything, even sacrificing your life if it means saving them. Nothing taught her more about bravery than how her mom stepped in front of her to shield her from the ogres.

She realized she couldn't just run away, not when she saw him like that. She was going to go back and take back all the words she said, tell him the truth. She knew she would probably die, but she couldn't do this for Regina to destroy her true love. She turned sharply and started to run back to the castle and towards Rumpelstiltskin. Her lungs were burning, not used to being expended like this since she had sat idly in the small cage. Her dress also hindered her. She wished she had her leather pants and burgundy blouse she wore when she and Mulan were tracking the beast that turned out to be Philip. She tried to hold the stuff she was carrying and the layers of her dress but she kept stumbling, slowing her down. Something slipped from her weak grasp, and she stopped to pick it up. It was only then did she realize heavy footsteps and the clopping of the horses hooves following her. She looked back to see the guards had abandoned the carriage, to chase her. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly turned trying to reach the castle. She had only taken a few strides when she tripped. The stuff she was carrying tumbled out of her arms. Her knees gave out, she braced herself for the pain to go through her wrist as her hands tried to stop her fall on the hard ground. But it didn't come because instead she felt a big hand swoop down and scoop her up on his horse. She tried to struggle, but guard held her waist firmly. She didn't know what to do, there was no way to get free. There was no way for her to tell Rumple she was sorry. She looked at the castle she could hardly make out his figure through the barely opened doors. She tried one last thing, she didn't know if he would hear her, or if he would come to her aid but she shouted as loud as she could before a gloved hand clamped over her mouth.

"Rumpelstiltskin!"

Rumpelstiltskin knew something was off. As much as he didn't want to believe it when his powers were being taken away, he knew that Belle did love him. After she had left he knew it was the second worst mistake he had made. The first being that he let go of his only son. Bae. He remembered right after the portal closed and Bae disappeared. Moments before he had his son next to him, happy that he had found a way for his father and him to start over with out the darkness, without the magic. And next he stood alone in the dark and coldness of the night. He didn't use his magic to warm himself, he let his body succumb to chilliness. He realized there was no way to undo what he had done, and no way to get Bae back. But he would try and he would find away. He dreamed about Bae every night. They were more like memories than random constructions of the mind. Every time he woke up he became madder and madder at himself. It was the same thing when he let go of Belle. After she left he was a mess, he was angry at himself, worried for her, and very mad at the queen. For the first week he wasn't sure if he should go find her and apologize profusely, or just let her go. She could have a great life back with her father, find a husband, and have a family. But he decided to find her, if just to make sure she was ok, and safe. He began to search for her. Trip after trip just made him frustrated. No one could tell him exactly where she was. His first trip took him to a small village where she probably would have passed on her way to her father's castle. The townspeople were in disorder. Word was that a terrible beast called a Yaoguai had terrorized the outskirts of the village. He pulled a dark hood over his head and walked through the village. People were bustling about, shops were opening. He surveyed the little town noticing a band of rough and angry men gathering at the center of town. Rumpelstiltskin heard those were the men who apparently had set out to find and kill the monster but came back from empty handed. He continued to pass merchants, vendors, and shops till he came to a small bookstore. He smiled at the discovery, if Belle had been here she would've stopped where the books were. He walked in. the place looked pretty dusty, it didn't look like the place got many customers. He looked at the books scanning the titles. He picked up one that had a dark red leather cover. He opened and started reading the first page.

"Can I help you?" he heard a voice say behind him.

"Hopefully." He turned around and saw a short older man. The man's eyes widened when Rumpelstiltskin pushed back the hood of his cloak. Rumpelstiltskin was kind of tired of the immediate look of fear and trembling he received. He missed how Belle didn't look at him like that. There was always brave and fieriness in her eyes, and love. Sure it helped when making his deals, and he had a reputation of turning people into toad or snails. But it wasn't like he killed them for no reason. Just if they stole from him, lied to him, withheld information, hurt someone he loved, were being idiotic, and yes sometimes if they were just plain annoying. The last one actually happened quite often.

"You're, you're the-," the man stuttered.

"Yes. I am Rumpelstiltskin," he said not bothering to roll the R theatrically. "Ahh the dark one, the killer of all men and woman, the beast who eat little children," he imitated the usual responses. He looked at the man expecting terror and trembling, but saw confusion

"The Dark who?" Rumpelstiltskin was taken back. Did this man live under a rock? Most likely he lived in his books. Belle was like that too sometime.

"The Dark One, the most powerful villain in the enchanted forest" Rumpelstiltskin elaborated. For this man not to know who he was shocking.  
>"I don't know anything about any Dark One." The man stated. "I should look that up," he said half to himself. Rumpelstiltskin looked at him oddly. "A young woman came in here a while back. First customer in years. The town folk aren't too interested in books these days." He explained. "She seemed sad and lost but her eyes lit up when she looked at all the books. She reminded me of my wife," he trailed off sadly. "She told me some of her troubles. How she met a man, different from any other man in this world. She fell in love with him. She said she thought he loved her, but he didn't know if he <em>wanted<em> to love her." Rumpelstiltskin had become really good at hiding his emotions, not showing what he was thinking or feeling. But at the man's words his heart twisted. He did love her, he just couldn't afford to keep her love. Not if he wanted to find Bae. "She didn't say why but she said she left him, and that's why she was here. In this little town." He gestured out a window. "I don't think she meant it to slip out, but she men chained gold skin that sparkled and dark leather. I'm assuming that must be you." Rumpelstiltskin nodded.

"What did she look like?"

"She was young, beautiful. Brown curly hair, bright blue eyes, and a wide smile." That was definitely Belle. Her face popped into Rumpelstiltskin's mind. It was the moment after they kissed. She looked at him so lovingly, but waiting for his reaction. His was probably not the one she expected.

"Do you know where she went or where she is?"

"I'm sorry I can't help you there. She bought a few books and left, didn't say where she was going."

"Thank you." Rumpelstiltskin said. The words semi-foreign.

"You're welcome. She was a nice girl, and if she loved you you're probably not as bad as you say." He was again surprised by this man. He felt the corners of his mouth tug slightly up. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I don't think so." He paused, looking down. "Actually yes, I would like to by this book. I think she will like it." The old man smiled.

"Funny you picked that one out. She picked that one up and started to read it. Really enjoyed it. I thought she was going to buy that one, but bought one about that nasty beast that's been coming around these parts." He put a few coins on the table, more than what the book was for. Belle was right he did have more gold than he could ever spend, but why not spend it on her. Also the bookstore owner was different than most people he met in his life. He also told him about Belle. Rumpelstiltskin was at the door when he turned around. He knew he was acting out of the ordinary. The dark one didn't offer favors.

"You've helped me, I'll grant you one thing. Is there something that you desire? Riches, more books, and youth?" the old man smiled, and looked around the bookstore.

"These books are better than riches, and as you can see I have an abundance of them. I don't want youth, I lived a good live. To turn back the clock without my…" he trailed off. He didn't want to live another life, not without his wife who died a few years ago. "The thing I desire the most cannot be recovered." Rumpelstiltskin figured he meant his wife.

"There must be something. Everyone wants something." He reasoned. The old man shook his head but then looked straight into Rumpelstiltskin's eyes.

"Tell me. I know you love her, I could see it in your eyes when I was talking of her, and she loves you. So why did she leave?" the way he said it made it sound so simple, but it wasn't. Their story involved darkness, and magic, and years of regret and planning on his part to find his son.

"Because I'm a terrible and dark monster who doesn't deserve her." with that he left leaving the bewildered bookstore owner.

He walked out, noticing it was getting dark. He saw a tavern and decided to go over. He opened the door entering into the mass confusion and crowdedness of the tavern. The place was filthy and dark. He scanned the room for and empty table, finding one in a small corner. He sat down on the bench. He looked with disgust at the grimy table. The table then was covered in a cloud of magic, when it disappeared it was clean. He also used his magic to change his rare skin back to regular flesh. No use in scaring the folks there. A drink was placed before him by a woman who left as fast as she came. He caught the blue in her skirt. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the blue flicker around the room. He was still in search for woman when a group of rowdy men he saw at the center of town walked in to the bar. They walked over to his corner of the place but didn't approach him or notice him. Rumpelstiltskin watched them with growing interest. They all looked weary and angry. They were the same ones from the earlier who were in the center of the town.

"Get up!" they said as they grabbed the two men who were sitting at the table next to Rumpelstiltskin's. "Can't your see we want to sit here," they pushed the men to the ground, who scampered away.

"I'm so fed up with this town," the leader of the group said to the others. "Can't even get a drink when I sit down." He said loudly looking pointedly over to an older woman who had a large tray in hand. She rolled her eyes, seeing the same impatience and intolerance every night as different thugs and brutes came through. She did her usual rounds offering the men and a couple of women large mugs flowing with ale. She finally made her way over to the men and slammed their cups rather forcefully on the table with an artificial smile. The man looked like they were about to get up and say something but she floated away. Rumpelstiltskin let himself get lost in the noise and the dimly lit tavern, until he heard the men complaining again.

"That little witch. Can't believe she tricked us, and got away with it. If it weren't for her warrior friend. If only I could get my hands on her, around her throat." The leader said.

"Perhaps if she did tried to find the beast again she's already dead." One of the members of the group said.

"With her head in that dumb book," another added with disgust, "she probably didn't even see that beast as it ate her." from what the bookshop owner said Rumpelstiltskin knew that not many people would have their head in a book.

"What a shame," a new member of the group spoke up. "Pretty little face."

"That she was," others nodded in agreement. "Nice accent too." Pretty, accent, like to read, good chance it was Belle he thought. Wait, they wanted to kill her. The men continued to talk.

"Should've pushed her in the well when you had the chance." Push her in the well. Who was hurting his Belle? He was glad he had searched for her. He wanted to make sure she was safe, and by the sound of it she wasn't. He wanted more information and decide to get some. He put some coins on the table and slowly walked away. He had taken a few steps when he heard someone walk behind him and go over to his now abandoned table. He turned around to see the lady in blue pick up the coins and turn back around. He was met with her face, and his heart dropped. He didn't know why he thought it could be Belle. Foolish really now that he got a better look at her. He stared at her a tad bit long, and he noticed her uneasiness.

"Can I help you, sir?" she looked up at him. He shook his head slowly.

"No, sorry," he said his mind still hazy with the thought that this wasn't Belle. He strode out of the tavern awkwardly. The thoughts of Belle came crashing down on him. At first he could just tell himself that she had made it safely home and resumed her rightful position as Lady of Avonlea, but know he knew she had been here and in search of the Yaoguai. Now he needed to find her.

He waited for a half an hour before he heard the men walk out. They walked a few feet away towards an inn that was close by. Rumpelstiltskin appeared behind them. He chose to change back his skin to the usual green, for the creepy effect, as people have commented.

"Well what do we have here?" He said with a high giggle. They turned round. The peered at him trying to get a better look at him. His face was shrouded by his dark hood.

"Who do you think you are?" the leader stepped out.

"Well Claude," he made an emphasize on his name, and enjoying the look of surprise on his face. "I'm Rumpelstiltskin." He said rolling the R this time.

"Rumpelstiltskin? How do you know my name?"

"I'm the dark one, the great deal maker, and names are my specialties." He said with a wide grin. "That and I heard your buddy, fool #1 say it." At that fool #1 step toward him ready to swing his arm. "I really wouldn't." The man laughed.

"And why not." He stepped forward.

"Because my favorite thing to turn people into is snails." The man disappeared with a look of shock, and in his place was a small slimy snail. Now all the men were uneasy. Claude rushed to him, mad. Rumpelstiltskin put his foot out and right above the man turned snail. "Do you know why I love turning people into snails the best?" he looked at them. "They're so easy to squish." Claude stopped but still looked at him with hate.

"What do you want?"

"Now we're on the right track," Rumpelstiltskin said. "It's simple. You tell me about the woman who tricked you." Claude sneered.

"What's there to tell she was just a stupid girl?" Rumpelstiltskin really wanted to lower his foot a bit, but waited. "We were going to find the Yaoguai and destroy the terrible beast. She came along told us it was by the lake. She was useless so we pushed her off the wagon. It was only after we went to the lake that we figured out she tricked us."

"What did she look like?"

"Why do you care?"

"That doesn't sound like an answers, dearie" Rumpelstiltskin eyed the snail and looked back at the man.

"Don't, hold on. She had brown hair," he pause remembering. "Blue eyes, fair skin. She wore brown leather pants and a reddish shirt."

"You mentioned a _warrior _or something. Tell me about it."

"Well after we found out that she tricked us by telling us that the Yaoguai was near a lake we went to a village and found her there. We were going to push her down this well when a girl attacked us. Last I heard she and that girl went off to find the Yaoguai." He took in the information. His next move would be to find this warrior girl.

"Where can I find the warrior girl?"

"She's here in town, with another person. One of them were injured and need to find a healer."

"Was this Bel- the woman who tricked your thick minds?" the man looked at too confused at Rumpelstiltskin's slip up to get mad at him for saying he had a thick mind.

"I don't know."

"Well then I think were done here." He started to walk off.

"Wait," Claude yelled out. "What about our friend?" he said gesturing at the snail. Rumpelstiltskin paused a moment before turning around.

"I suppose you want me to turn him back into human?" Claude nodded.

"I tell you something, that woman you were about to send down that well. She is brilliant, thousands times smarted then you. She's the nicest person I've ever met. She didn't run or cower at the face of this beast, but got closer. And because you threw her out," he cringed think that he did the same and changed his words. "Because you pushed her out of the wagon I'm going to turn you all into snails. They were all wide eyed until the moment they disappeared like their companion and shrank into snails. Rumpelstiltskin sighed and walked away looking to find an inn. He found one that didn't look as shabby and grimy as the rest of them. He walked in to find a plump, older lady drifting in an out of sleep at her place behind a wooden counter. There was a tall mug next to her. He coughed loudly, but she didn't stir.

"Excuse me." Nothing. He banged his hand on the counter.

"Wha-." She blinked her eyes. He realized he hadn't used magic to change his skin, apparently she was too tired to notice.

"Uh, sorry sir do you want a room?" He rolled his eyes with irritation

"Actually no I'm collecting all your women and children to turn them into pelts." She laughed loudly. Not only was she tired, but also drunk.

"Here's your room sir, have a good night," she handed him a key and put her head back on the table. He turned away from woman and headed up the stairs to room number… he looked down at the key.

"Room number three," he said out loud. He found his room and pushed open the door. He didn't even care that the room was small and flopped down on the bed. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. He would find this warrior and whoever was with her in the morning.

_Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think about the chapter. Hope you liked it. Thank you!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey anyone who's reading this, sorry I took a week longer to update, I could make up hundreds of excuses like my dog ate it or I was sick or I had a lot of work to do but a last none would be true. So on a side note, last weeks episode was really cool, I don't know if it was in last weeks episode or the one before but hook said something really cool. He told Rumple that Belle really loved him and he could have her love instead of looking for more power, but Rumple said he could have both. And I had a flashback to a conversation Rumple had with Regina about Henry and revenge in season two and he said you can't have both. Anyways I'm a believer that he really does love her and realizes he needs her, but he just think he needs both. Anyways after that spiel,hope you like the chapter. Oh sorry one more thing, I posted a three shot, hope you check it out its called **somethings last forever**, its a Rumbelle story. Thanks again finally here's the chapter._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own once upon a time, I'm not making money off it, so please don't sue me. Besides the show would have way more Rumbelle in it I if did._**

Mulan wasn't hard to find, but with his troubled mind and weary body, since he dint get much sleep, he found himself wondering about before his feet led him to the healer's quarters. He looked up at the sign before entering, just making sure he was in the right place. It was a small building, but seemed to be the most used establishment in the town. He strode in swiftly altering his skin to regular flesh before anyone noticed. He walk through seeing a good number of cots in rows taking most up of the space. His eyes skimmed the room and the faces of the people. A lot of them were peasants by the look of them. Most of them were laying on the cots with bandages and burn wounds. It reminded him of his brief time fighting in the ogre war. He hated thinking about it. It made him think about his life before he became the dark one, before he gained power and magic. He had been a weak and cowardly person, but was he so different after. _You're a coward, Rumpelstiltskin. And no matter how thick you make your skin, that doesn't change. _Apparently Belle didn't think he was different. He thought about it. Belle was right. It was partly why he threw her out. He was too cowardly to open his heart. Yes, it was also partly because he need his magic to find Bae, but he had been given the choice before to be rid of power. He even chose it over his own son. He was still thinking when he was interrupted.

"Hello." A man came up behind Rumpelstiltskin. "I'm the doctor." He said cheerfully with an outreached hand. Rumpelstiltskin looked at the man uninterested. He retracted his hand "Uhh. Can I help you sir?" the doctor asked.

"No," Rumpelstiltskin snapped. "Does it look like I need help?"

"Well it looks like your trying to find someone. Perhaps I can help." Rumpelstiltskin squinted his eyes and gave him a cold look.

"Or not." He replied "I could-. I should just-." He stumbled before he quickly exited.

_Like he would need help _Rumpelstiltskin sneered. Turns out he didn't. He walked into the next room that was set up exactly like the first, except there were only two people in this one. He looked a woman sitting up in bed with her long black hair hanging in front of her. She had a sword by her feet, and there was a man sitting by her. The two seemed to be smiling at each other as they engaged in conversation. They looked out of place in this small town, so he figured they must be the people who Claude had told him about before he became a snail.

He wondered if he should go up to them how he was, or change back his skin for the Dark One effect. He chose the latter, making a dramatic purple clouded entrance right in front of them. They both jumped to their feet. Mulan quickly bent down and grabbed her sword.

"Now now there's no need for that," he waved off her sword, but it only quivered slightly before it was set again firmly towards him. Prince Philip looked at him curiously, wondering who the mysterious person, who materialized before them was.

"Who are you?" Rumpelstiltskin opened his mouth to answers but was beat.

"He is the Dark One." Mulan said through clenched teeth. "The most powerful sorcerers in the Enchanted Forest." Prince Philip still unaware of who he was looked to Mulan. "In my village he was the story parents told kids to frighten them." Rumpelstiltskin grinned.

"Oh yes. You better go to sleep or the Dark One will take you away, and eat you for diner." Rumpelstiltskin said with amusement. That was just one in many stories and legends surrounding him that he had acquired over the centuries. "Wonderful tale really, but let's talk about your tale." Mulan looked puzzled, Phillip mirrored her expression.

"Why would you want to know our tale? What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm looking for a girl. I was informed you met her quite recently. About this high." He gestured with her hand. "Brown hair, blue eyes. She was in search he Yaoguai." He paused taking a deep breath. "Her name was Belle," his heart flittered when he said her name. Both Mulan and Prince Philip looked worried. Mulan didn't know why the monster who she grew up hearing stories about was asking about Belle. Belle was her friend, maybe not at first, but Mulan saw how brave and confident, and really nice she was. With some training and practice with a sword, she thought Belle would have been a great warrior and ally.

"Why do you want to know about her?" Prince Philip asked defensively. Rumpelstiltskin frowned at them. _Did they think he was going to hurt her?_ He was appalled. _Of course they do. Look in the mirror._ He thought to himself bitterly. He was just a beast to them. He wasn't to Belle though. He put aside his thoughts and played the part of the beast. "I'm not going to hurt her," he said flippantly. They didn't look convinced. _Guess he was going to have to do it the usual way_, he thought, _by making a deal_. "Prince Philip your true love, what was her name?" the Phillip's eyes widened, and for the first time since Rumpelstiltskin arrived Mulan looked over at the prince.

"How do you know about her?" he asked.

"An old friend was the one who cursed her," he said offhandedly. "Anyways," he said with the flip of his hand. "I'll tell you how to break her curse if you tell me about the girl." Philip was considering it, while Mulan thought the offer was preposterous. What about Belle? Philip looked over at her, his eyes pleading with her to accept the deal that would help him save his true love. Mulan sighed, and looked back at Rumpelstiltskin.

"One condition," Rumpelstiltskin looked at her waiting for her term. "Promise me no harm will come to Belle."

"I promise," he immediately said without a millisecond of pause. She stared at him long and hard, and then gave a quick look at Phillip before returning her gaze.

"Then you have a de- no wait how do you know Belle?" she stopped herself, and now demanded more answers.

"That wasn't a part of the deal." He pointed a finger at them. Phillip looked over at Mulan and nodded in agreement.

"Well it is now." The prince looked back at him and said firmly. Rumpelstiltskin narrowed his eyes.

"Fine. Now do we have a deal?"

"Yes, I'll tell you about a Belle, since you won't hurt her." Mulan said emphasizing the last part. There was a brief period of silence were they were all looking at Mulan waiting for her to tell her story.

"We're waiting." He said impatiently.

"I think you should tell how you know Belle first."

"Oh no you're going first."

"No, because once we tell you our part who's to say you won't just leave. This way we're guaranteed that we'll hear your story, and you know you'll hear ours because we need to know how to save his true love." Rumpelstiltskin raised his eyes in surprise.

"you're a lot smarter than most of the people I make deals with, Fine, she was my maid and I told her she could leave," well that wasn't the truth, but it sounded better than coldly threw her out because she could see past the monster and love him. "But now I need her back with me, back cleaning for me," he corrected. Mulan raise one eyebrow.

"I met Belle she certainly wasn't a maid, and you didn't even tell us how you met her. You didn't tell us anything at all." He sighed.

"Your right Belle wasn't always a maid, actually she was a lady of Avonlea. her village was being rampaged by ogres and her father wanted to make a deal to get rid of them, and all magic comes with a price. She was my prince." Mulan looked at him peculiarly.

"So her father let you take her?"

"Oh no. He didn't want her to leave with the beast, but she made the deal with me and said she would come with me." _Forever. That's what it was supposed to be, _he thought loathing himself.

"She went with the beast to save her village." Mulan said admiring Belle even more.

"Yes," he said quietly, almost getting lost in his thoughts before he reminded himself that he couldn't dwell on it, not while he was here. "She spent a good time at the castle with me, cleaning and cooking. Recently we got into an argument and I told her to leave, but as you can see I regret doing that and am now looking for her." Mulan and Phillip took a couple seconds to take that in. it was obvious she was more than a maid to him, but it was to think that the Dark One cared for something or someone. At least something other than power. When he realized no one was going to say something he spoke up again. "I believe it's your turn." Mulan refocused.

"Yes right. Well I met Belle when I was tracking the Yaoguai. The beast," she paused to look over at Prince Phillip, "no offense." He shook his head with a small smile.

"None taken," Mulan smiled. Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes.

"Not to ruin this moment," he said pointing at both of them. Mulan looked back at him, but without the smile. Phillip just looked at him curiously. "But I would like to hurry this up."

"Of course, so would I," Prince Phillip said and nodded for Mulan to continue.

"Uh, we were both at a cave where the beast was sleeping and she stepped on a stick which woke him up and alerted him to our presence. He charged towards Belle. She tried to run away, but she tripped, so I shot him with an arrow. But it didn't do anything but frustrate him. He ran off."

"So let's get this straight, you," he pointed to Prince Phillip, "you tried to kill Belle."

"No, well kind of. I was under a curse," he spluttered.

"Anyways," Mulan cut in. "she offered to help me but I refused and left her by the cave. I tried to track the Yaoguai by myself but I didn't have much luck. Belle told me she had tracked the Yaoguai in a day so I went to find her. Needless to say, she was much easy to find her than the beast. Good thing I found her too, couple of thugs were about to throw her down a well."

"Yes I've met them," he said with an evil gleam in his eye and a wide smile. Phillip raised his eyebrows.

"Did you murder them?" he asked.

"Well I wouldn't care," Mulan said, "there the reason I have this," she pointed down towards her bandaged leg.

"You know dearie, I don't kill everyone I meet." Rumpelstiltskin answered with an exasperated sigh.

"So there fine?" Mulan looked at him expectantly.

"I said I didn't kill them, I never said I didn't turn them into something." Phillip opened his mouth to speak. Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand. "There fine, unless a bird decides to swoop down and eat them," he quipped, but they didn't look amused. Of course no one understood his humor except Belle. "Go on."

"Ok, we were close to finding him. We were in the forest when my leg wound started to take its toll. I wasn't in any shape to go after the Yaoguai."

"So you turned around," he surmised.

"Actually no. I gave Belle my sword and she went."

"Wait. What?" You let her go by herself, to go after the beast."

"I wasn't the one who made her live with the beast," she said pointedly. He took a half step closer to her about to say something.

"It does matter. She didn't get killed. In fact, she saved him," she said pointing over to Phillip.

"She did. She threw fairy dust on me and I changed back to normal." Phillip added. Where did she get the fairy dust, he thought, hope she didn't run into those irksome fairies. "She saved my life and all she asked was that I helped her wounded friend. Which I was happy to do," he smiled at Mulan who returned it with one of her own.

"Belle returned with Prince Phillip and then she left. We didn't want her to, but she said she had to leave."

"Did she say why?"

"No," she said certainly. Phillip looked over at her curiously but didn't say anything. "That's the last time I saw her." Rumpelstiltskin thought for a second. They told him a lot about Belle. He was actually quite proud of her for being brave and having an adventure. It was what she always wanted to do and she did. But he still didn't know where she was, and they could be of no further use.

"Well, I guess you want to know how to save your true love." Phillip nodded his head eagerly. "True love's kiss. True love is the most power magic in the world." He thought about that statement, he had said it before, but now he thought about it in regards to himself. Before Belle, he was sure he could never have true love. But if she really did love him. than he had found it with her. But was love more imported to him than magic, to power. Would he chose love over power, over his dagger? "Well I think were done here," and with that he surround himself with magic that brought him back to his castle, leaving a baffled couple.

"Why didn't you tell him she was looking for him too?" Phillip said to Mulan. "She said she had another beast to face. That must have been him"

Rumpelstiltskin started to walk over to the table once she left. He was trying to absorb what she said. He sat at the head of the table, were he usually sat, unconsciously staring at the chair opposite his. He didn't realize he was staring where she had sat until he felt a wetness sliding down his face. He was both astonished and saddened as he felt a long repressed tear finally fell. He hesitantly brought his hands up. His finger hovered over the tear before he wiped away the tear. He tore his eyes from the chair and looked around, his eyes finally looking out a window.

The Dark castle sat amongst high mountains. It was a hard place to reach without the proper motivation. Of course Rumpelstiltskin didn't have to worry about the treacherous paths, filled with malicious bandits and hungry wolves, since he could magic himself there. In fact, he rather liked that it was isolated. It was one of the things that drew him to the place, along with its old stone and its wild and unkempt garden. When he took over the place he discovered the shadowy halls and the huge windows, although he quickly covered them. How could it be the Dark Castle when the sun was pouring in? But overall he settled in to the Castle quite nicely. Of course, he was especially happy when he found dudgeons, perfect for any future prisoners and guests. But like with most things gained solely by power, there was something missing. It was only a couple years later that all the things that had appealed to him before wore off and he started to feel the loneness of living in the huge castle without anyone. He started making more deals to keep him busy. He rarely ever was at his castle anymore, but when Belle had been there he made fewer deals and less trips away. He grew to enjoy being there. He enjoyed sitting with her in the library or walking with her in the garden. When she was there it was home, but after she left he felt the loneliness creep in again. It was a million times worse after she left, leaving her hateful words to gnaw away at his heart.

He was about to magic himself away, get away from the castle. To get away of all the memories of her that scared his heart. He abruptly pushed back his chair and stood up. Just as he was about to summon a purple cloud he heard something that made him immediately spin around and look through the crack in the door. What he saw made him rush out. He totally forgot about what she said at the sight of her. Her usually courageous and fiery eyes were full of fear. He ran out and used magic to tear her captor hard to the ground. He flicked his hands to the other guard who vanished and was transported to the Dark Castle's dungeons. He continued to the guard, who was trying to get up. With his foot he shoved him down again. He then stepped back and threw his hand towards the man, causing the man to grab his neck trying to grasp air. He was almost to the point where he had to stop before he killed him, because he had other plans in store of this guard, when he looked at Belle.

"Rumple," she said it so weakly, and he could tell she was slipping of the horse. He released his hold on him, and looked him in the eyes.

"You're really going to regret that," he said with as much hatred as he could, before he flicked his hand and sent him to the dungeons. He watched as the man disappeared and then rushed over to Belle, who was fading quickly. She was halfway off the horse when he caught her in his arms. Her eyes were closed, but when she saw she was in his hold, she tried to open them.

"I'm so sorry Rumpelstiltskin," she said with a labored breath, before she closed her eyes again.

_Thank you so much reading, I hope you liked it, and please continue to leave a message on what you thought. So thanks again and I'll try to update sooner this time. _


End file.
